kaichou wa maid sama
by cminsa
Summary: [short summary] kaichou wa maid sama yunjae version
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atau angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PROLOG-

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Yah! K.R.Y! Berhenti!" teriak seorang namja seraya berlari dengan nafas memburu.

"Huh? Berhenti katamu? Bisa apa kau, Ketua Lemah!" sahut salah satu dari 3 namja usil tersebut.

"KYAAAAA!" kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan beberapa yeoja yang melihat 3 namja tersebut. Bukan karena ketiga namja tersebut tampan, tapi karena hal lain.

"Yah! K.R.Y! Cepat pakai seragammu! Kau membuat para yeoja sesak nafas!" teriak namja yang masih mengejar mereka.

Bukannya berhenti atau apa, 3 namja tadi justru menatap kepada yeoja di kanan kirinya dan melontarkan senyum mautnya. Diselingi kissbye seraya melenggang pergi. Hal itu benar-benar membuat para yeoja sesak nafas dan pingsan di tempat.

BRUK!

Entah badai dari mana, 3 namja tadi justru tersungkur mencium lantai sekolah. Pasalnya mereka tidak menyadari adanya dinding tebal di depan mereka.

"Aduuh! Kenapa tembok ini berdiri di sini sih?" desah salah satu namja sembari mengelus jidatnya yang sakit, mencium dinding rupanya.

"Yah! Kyu! Kau itu yang pabo! Sudah tau tembok itu benda mati, kenapa masih ditegur." kali ini namja dengan rambut hitam pekat menegur temannya yang tadi mendesah.

"Hehehe~" namja yang diprotes justru meringis.

"Yeorobun, sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar." sekarang namja yang terakhir angkat bicara dengan nada yang ringan nan tinggi. Tatapan matanya mengarah 180 derajat dari arah dinding.

"Mwo_" kedua temannya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi terhenti begitu mereka mengikuti arah tatapan temannya.

Persis di depan mereka, seorang namja berparas lembut nan cantik kini tengan menatap tajam dan siap membunuh mereka bertiga. Namja itu berjalan cepat sembari membawa 3 helai seragam yang tadi dilepas oleh 3 namja tersebut.

"KYUHYUN! RYEOWOOK! YESUNG!" teriak namja itu menggema dan berbelok di tikungan lorong sekolah.

"Y-Yah! Ada masalah apa Ketua-ku yang cantik?" namja bernama Kyuhyun kini berani menantang ketua OSIS-nya. Tapi jangan heran, ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun berani meremehkan ketua OSIS-nya yang dicap sebagai namja tercantik di Tohoshinki High School.

"Jangan berpura-pura!" bentak namja cantik itu sembari melempar 3 helai seragam yang tadi digenggamnya kepada 3 namja jahil di Tohoshinki. "Cepat pakai seragam itu lalu kerjakan hukuman kalian atau_"

"Atau?" potong Kyuhyun lagi seolah menantang.

"Atau aku akan membawa kalian ke ruang BK dan membuat kalian ditendang dari Tohoshinki." ancam sang Ketua OSIS seraya memasang tampang menyeringai.

Karena masih sayang dengan hobi mereka bermain di sekolah, akhirnya K.R.Y menuruti perintah ketua OSIS-nya.

"Eh? Jaejoong hyung? K-kenapa di sini? T-tidak ada pelajaran di kelas?" kali ini bukan suara dari salah satu dari 3 namja yang tengah memakai seragamnya di depan ketua. Melainkan seorang namja berjidat lebar yang masih polos tampak sekali dari ucapannya yang kaku.

Yap, sang ketua OSIS Tohoshinki High School adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang dikatakan paling cantik namun juga paling lemah untuk ukuran namja, tapi kenapa ia bisa jadi ketua OSIS?

"Eh? Yoochun-ah? Beruntung sekali kau di sini. Tolong kau awasi mereka. Suruh mereka membersihkan seluruh toilet di Tohoshinki. Kau tidak sibuk kan?" jawabnya yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yoochun.

"Ah, nee! Jaejoong hyung!" tegas Yoochun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Seakan memberi hormat pada sang ketua.

"Bagus." seru Jaejoong lirih namun masih terdengar oleh namja-namja di dekatnya.

"Loh? Memangnya Jaejoong hyung mau ke mana? Apa tidak ada kelas?" tanya Yoochun setelah sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab.

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong tersadar.

Ia tadi pergi meninggalkan kelasnya saat gurunya ke toilet. Salahkan K.R.Y yang berani berlari-lari di lorong sekolah tanpa sehelai seragam yang mengumbar dada bidang kecil mereka. Terpaksa Jaejoong yang risih harus mengejar mereka dan menghentikan ini semua.

"Yah! Yoochun-ah, aku pergi dulu. Aku serahkan mereka bertiga padamu! Aku percaya padamu! Dagh!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berbalik dan melenggang pergi ke kelasnya.

"Dasar, Jaejoong hyung! Untung saja dia juara umum, jadi membolos sekali saja tak akan masalah baginya." desah Yoochun pada angin.

Perlahan ia ingat akan tugasnya. Ia berbalik dan bersiap menjalani tugasnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu berkata, "Yaps, K.R.Y. Ayo, cepat_ loh? Ke mana mereka?"

**-To Be Continued-**

*ambruk di pelukan Minnie* garing ya? Mian, pikiran dah mentok. Pingin buat FF ini juga anugerah karena aku gak mau menganggur.

Harap beri review, komentar, dan saran. Oke? WAJIB! *maksa*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atau angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PART 1-

#Jaejoong POV#

"Hhhh~" aku masih mengendus pelan sembari mengatur nafasku. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan satu masalah rutin hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gang-nya K.R.Y? 3 namja brandalan yang selalu seenaknya sendiri di Tohoshinki. Menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa busana kecuali penutup kaki jenjangnya atau membuat ulah dengan mengerjai siswa lain atau bahkan guru sekalipun. Aku capek.

Sudah tau siapa aku?

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, Ketua OSIS di Tohoshinki High School. Belum pernah dengar sekolah ini? Tentu saja. Sekolah ini terpencil di sudut daerah Gwangju dan perlu diketahui bahwa THS adalah sekolah khusus NAMJA. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, beberapa yeoja mulai sekolah di sini. Entah dengan berbagai macam alasan sehingga mereka masuk ke sini. Aku sih biasa saja tapi kalau mengingat perilaku para namja di sini, aku jadi ngeri. Ah, baiklah aku tidak mau menunjukkan keburukan sekolahku ini. Biar saja nanti perlahan kalian akan tau.

Tentang aku kenapa bisa masuk ke sini. Tentu saja karena aku namja. Alasan lainnya adalah karena aku murid yang cerdas. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi setidaknya sudah 2 semester ini aku selalu menjadi juara umum. Itulah alasanku selain juga karena perekonomian keluargaku. Kalau menyangkut keluarga, lidahku terasa kelu untuk menceritakannya. Aish! Lupakan sajalah.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks~"

Kudengar suara sesegukkan seorang yeoja. Ya, aku yakin itu suara seorang yeoja. Kini aku berhenti melangkah dan menajamkan pendengaranku. Sedikit mengintip, kulihat seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di depan seorang namja idola di Tohoshinki. Mungkin yeoja itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya. Jangan kaget, ini bukan sekali atau kedua kalinya. Namun berkali-kali.

"Hiks,,Yunho-ah.. Aku menyukaimu. Hiks, tidak bisakah kau menerimaku?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, 'Sudah kuduga, pasti dia lagi.'

"Jessica.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku_"

"Jebaal..." rengek yeoja itu sambil mulai sesegukan.

"..."

"Yah! JUNG YUNHO!" entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan membentak namja dan yeoja itu. "Kau berani membuat seorang yeoja menangis lagi. Kau benar-benar namja menyebalkan!"

"Oh? Kau Kim Jaejoong. Seharusnya kau tidak berkata begitu, ini urusan priba_"

"Diam! Cepat minta maaf pada Jessica!" perintahku sambil mendekati mereka berdua. Bisa kulihat yeoja berambut pirang itu masih terisak sambil menunduk dan memegang sekotak cokelat yang mungkin tadi ditolak oleh Yunho.

"Minta maaf?" namja sok keren itu memutar bola matanya lalu kembali berkata, "Baiklah. Jessica, mianhae. Aku tidak menyukaimu karena kau bukan tipeku."

JLEB!

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Jessica saat namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat dari air matanya yang kembali turun deras dan itu berhasil membuatnya menjatuhkan cokelat yang tadi digenggamnya. Lalu yeoja itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jess_" aku baru saja ingin menenangkannya tapi yeoja tadi justru segera berlari meninggalkan tempat.

Setelah Jessica pergi, aku menatap namja yang masih berdiri di depanku dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Dia, namja bernama Jung Yunho ini, adalah seorang idola di Tohoshinki. Banyak sekali yeoja yang mengejarnya hingga rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan hatinya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak tau di mana letak kelebihan namja ini? Setauku dia adalah namja yang 'hobi' menyakiti perasaan yeoja dan membuat yeoja menangis. Apa bagusnya?

"Yah! Kau menyukaiku ya, Joongie?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuatku tersentak kaget sekaligus heran.

"Eh? Memangnya aku bodoh? Aku ini masih normal! Sekalipun aku abnormal, aku tidak sudi menyukaimu." kataku sedikit emosi.

"Oh, begitu." tanggapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah.

"Kau! Jung Yunho! Jangan sekalipun membuat para yeoja itu menangis lagi atau_"

BRUK!

"Atau apa?" sepersekian detik yang lalu, Yunho mendorongku lalu menghimpitku dengan dinding. Wajahnya tampak nakal dengan mata tajam yang menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil membentak.

"Menurutmu apa?" Yunho justru balik bertanya. Ia memperpendek jarak antara kami. Benar, apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Kami ini sama-sama namja dan_

PUK!

"Eh?" aku terkejut bukan main. Ia hanya menepuk rambutku lalu mundur.

"Kau lucu sekali, Joongie. Melihat ekspresi yadong-mu tadi, seharusnya aku mengabadikan momen tadi. Hahaha ^_^" ujarnya penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuatku malu.

Aku menunduk dalam, malu. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Apa yang aku harapkan tadi?'

"Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne? Dagh!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dan sebenarnya memang tidak perlu jawaban, namja jangkung itu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku? Hanya menatap punggungnya yang lebar. 'Mwo?'

"AAARGGH!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Setelah beberapa waktu bisa mengendalikan diri, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

#JJ POV END#

**+Kaichou=Maid+**

#Author POV#

Senja yang tenang. Setenang dan sedamai Tohoshinki High School yang sudah ditinggal warganya sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Tapi suasana berbeda dapat ditemui di salah satu cafe di perbatasan Gwangju. Sebut saja itu Maid Cafe. Ya, jangan heran. Ini hari Kamis, jadi menjelang akhir pekan tentu saja tempat ini ramai dikunjungi. Lalu, siapakah tokoh kita yang ada di dalam sana?

Krincing!

"Annyeonghaseo, Ajusshi~ Selamat datang di Maid Cafe. Silahkan~ Mau pesan apa, Ajusshi?" celoteh seorang namja jangkung yang berpakaian gagah dan memberi kesah bijaksana.

"Hmm? Ini. Cheese Spagetti-nya satu. Minumnya Ice Tea sajalah." kata namja yang berusia sekitar 20 tahun.

"Ne, chakkaman-yo.." namja tadi selesai menulis dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap meja kasir dan berkata dengan lantang, "CHEESE SPAGETTI SATU DAN ICE TEA SATU!"

BUUK!

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berpakaian berbeda sudah berada di belakangnya dan telah memukul kepala maidnya tadi dengan sebuah nampan aluminium.

"Jaga mulutmu, Changmin-ah! Berani-beraninya kau berteriak di depan pelanggan! Ayo, minta maaf!" perintah namja itu yang tak lain adalah manajer di Maid Cafe, Kim Junho.

"Hehehe~" namja itu justru nyengir kuda. "Mianhae, Ajusshi! Jeongmal mianhae!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchanayo." sahut namja tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah kan?" kali ini Changmin berbicara dengan manajernya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pergi ke dapur dan bantu Junsu-ah menyiapkan pesanan." perintah sang manajer dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga pintu masuk dan menulis pesanan pelanggan?" tanya Changmin sok peduli.

"Biar Jae-ah yang melakukannya."

SRET!

"Sudah sana pergi ke dapur." usir manajer muda Maid Cafe setelah merebut kertas yang tadi dibawa Changmin. Tentu saja kertas-kertas itu berisi pesanan-pesanan pengunjung cafe mereka.

Changmin berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tentunya sambil menggerutu pelan, 'Kenapa harus namja cantik itu lagi sih? Apa bagusnya dia?"

Kembali ke Junho. Ia tengah memanggil anak buahnya yang tak lain adalah ketua OSIS di Tohoshinki High School. Tentu saja kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Jaejoong ada di sini. Iya tidak? *reader: gak* Baiklah. Menurut cerita aslinya, tokoh utama kita ini hanya hidup dengan Umma dan yeodongsaeng-nya. Tak ada ayah di rumah. Tentu saja karena Jaejoong itu anak pertama dan beruntung Jaejoong tidak harus GS (read: genderswitch) maka Jaejoong harus bekerja keras sebagai seorang namja. Sekalipun hanya menjadi maid, tapi gaji di cafe ini setidaknya cukup untuk biaya hidup keluarganya dan sekolahnya.

"Jae-ah, tolong kau tulis pesanan pengunjung kita. Hari ini kau yang bertugas menyambut para pengunjung kita. Jangan lupa untuk bersikap ramah ne?" tutur Junho bijak sambil memberikan kertas-kertas yang tadi ia rebut dan ia segera pergi tanpa mendengar ba bi bu dari Jaejoong.

Meski Kim Junho adalah manajer, ia tidak lantas menjadi otoriter. Tidak sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia justru turut membantu melayani pengunjung cafe-nya seperti para maid lainnya. Harus ditegaskan, di Maid Cafe hanya ada 3 maid yang senantiasa menemani Kim Junho. Kim Jaejoong sudah pasti. Lalu Shim Changmin, namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Jaejoong tapi entah mengapa ia sudah lulus dari universitas *sekolah macam apa itu? #dijitak reader*. Dan satu lagi adalah adik dari sang manajer itu sendiri, Kim Junsu. Ia satu-satunya maid yang suka berdandan seperti yeoja. Bukan berarti ia cantik 100% melainkan dandanannya menjadikan ia tampak amat sangat imut sekali *lebai mode on*. Jadi dapat disimpulkan jika maid/pelayan di Maid Cafe ini seluruhnya adalah namja.

Krincing!

Pintu Maid Cafe terbuka dan Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera membungkuk memberi hormat plus senyuman indahnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Ajusshi~ Selamat datang di Maid Cafe. Silahkan_" tiba-tiba kata-kata Jaejoong tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia terkejut? Tentu. Pengunjung di depannya adalah teman sekaligus 'musuh' Jaejoong di Tohoshinki. Jung Yunho. "K-kau_"

Namja yang baru masuk Maid Cafe itu menoleh ke kiri. Mendapati seorang temannya berdiri dan memakai baju maid namja. "Eh? Joongie? Kau beker_"

"Uhm.. Ajusshi mau pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Seraya menyiapkan alat-alatnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk dulu?" Yunho balik bertanya yang sukses membuat Jaejoong malu.

"Ah, ne, Ajusshi. Mianhae~ Ayo, silahkan." Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk. "Ajusshi ingin pesan apa?" ulang Jaejoong lagi.

"Hmm, bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa bersikap formal begitu padaku? Aku kan_" lagi-lagi 'pengungkitan' Yunho harus dipotong oleh kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong? Mianhae, namaku bukan Jaejoong." kata Jaejoong berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi, itu..?" kali ini Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menunjuk dada Jaejoong yang dibalut baju maid dan di luarnya terdapat papan nama kecil yang bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong'.

SREK!

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menutupi papan namanya dengan tangan maupun kertas yang dibawanya. "Ah, a-ajusshi mungkin salah baca. Nama saya bukan Jaejoong." jawab Jaejoong terbata.

"Oh?" desah Yunho pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh, Jae-ah, ada apa?" kali suara datang dari sang manajer.

"Jae_?" Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong bingung dan siap menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

"Ah, annio, Junho-sshi. Aku hanya sedang menanyai Ajusshi ini mau memesan apa." kata Jaejoong sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ia lalu beralih pada Yunho. "Ajusshi mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm?" tanpa melihat menu, Yunho segera memesan. "Nasi gorengnya satu sama es jeruk juga satu."

Pesanan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong menganga. 'Ini kan cafe, bukan warung? Dasar bocah!' batin Jaejoong. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi sang manajer menyela terlebih dulu.

"Chakaman-yo, Ajusshi. Pesanan segera datang." jawaban itu juga sukses membuat Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Yah! Jae-ah, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat tulis dan bawa pesanan itu ke dapur. Biar nanti Junsu yang mengantarkannya. Kajja!" perintah Junho.

"Ah, nee." Jaejoong menulis pesanan dengan cepat lalu segera berlari kecil ke dapur.

**+Kaichou=Maid+**

Selama kurang lebih 3 jam telah berlalu. Tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho di dalam Maid Cafe? Sedari kedatangannya tadi, ia seakan mengawasi Jaejoong. Tapi setiap Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, secepat mungkin Yunho akan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Yah, Jae-ah.. Sepertinya kau punya penggemar baru?" suara melengking datang dari dapur. Seorang yeoja, ah, annio. Dia itu Kim Junsu, namja yang sangat suka berdandan yeoja seperti sekarang ini. Memakai wig dan segala pernak-pernik yang feminim. Bukan berarti ia tampak 'banci' atau bagaimana, tapi sungguh ia tampak seperti yeoja. Mata menipu hati rupanya.

"Eh? Maksud Junsu-sshi apa ya?" meskipun Junsu masih duduk di bangku SMP, Jaejoong masih menghormatinya karena bagi Jaejoong orang-orang di Maid Cafe perlu dihormati.

Junsu menjawab dengan bola matanya. Matanya seolah menunjuk Jung Yunho yang masih duduk di dekat pintu masuk sambil mengamati sekitar. "Sudah 2 jam lebih lo dia mengamatimu.. Apa kau tidak sadar, Jae-ah?" goda Junsu sambil memainkan wig coklatnya.

"Eh? Tidak Junsu-sshi. Kau salah lihat mungkin." elak Jaejoong sambil menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan piring dan gelas di depannya.

"Eoh.. Aku tau kau berbohong, Jae-ah. Ayolah, mengaku saja." kali ini Junsu mengamit lengan Jaejoong dan mendesaknya.

"Eh?"

SRET!

"KYAAAA! Hyung! Kenapa kau mengambil wig-ku sih?" protes Junsu setelah melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dan berbalik. Ia mendapati kakaknya yaitu Kim Junho, kini tengah memegang wig-nya dan menyeringai hendak marah.

"Jangan terus menggoda Jae-ah! Cepat kembali bekerja!" perintah Junho geram menahan amarah.

"Tapi kembalikan dulu wig-ku." pinta Junsu. Setelah mendapatkan wig-nya kembali, ia memakainya lalu kembali ke dapur tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kali ini Junho memecah keheningan, "Jae-ah, tolong buang sampah itu di tempat sampah dekat cafe ne?" perintahnya halus.

"Ah, ne." Jaejoong menurut. Ia membersihkan tangannya lalu mengambil sekantong besar hitam yang berisi sampah itu. Tapi belum sempat Jaejoong menyentuh engsel pintu, Junho kembali memanggilnya.

"Jae-ah, apakah pengunjung itu adalah temanmu?" tanya manajernya sambil melirik tempat Yunho duduk. "Dia.. Dia.." kini Junho tampak gugup.

"Nee. Waeyo Junho-sshi?" jawab Jaejoong jujur. Masih tidak tau arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm..? Kyaaaa! Dia tampan sekali, Jae-ah! , Aku ingin, aku ingin, aku, aku..." manajernya kini justru tampak aneh.

"Junho-sshi ingin apa?" tanya Jaejoong masih heran. Ia sedikit risih melihat manajernya yang tiba-tiba bersikap berlebihan begitu.

Mata Junho membulat sempurna. "Aku ingin Jae-ah berpacaran dengannya."

"MWO? Junho-sshi sudah gila? Aku tidak mau." tolak Jaejoong setelah ia sempurna dalam keterkejutannya.

"Ayolah, Jae-ah. Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan namja setampan dia, eoh?" rengek Junho.

"Pokoknya tidak. Selamanya tak akan pernah." Jaejoong berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

"Ayolah, Jae-ah.. Aku ingin kau melakukannya. Aku_"

BRAK!

Jaejoong membanting pintu. Ia menyeret kantong sampah itu sembari menggerutu. "Hah? Tampan? Tampan dari Hong Kong? Lihat dari mana tuh? Puncak Namsang tower pakai sedotan plastik terus ditekuk? Huh?"

BRUK!

Jaejoong menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membuang sampah di malam hari. Saat ia hendak kembali, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan beberapa namja yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"Huh, Kyu. Besok siapa sasaran kita? Yeoja atau namja? Murid atau guru? Ayolah, beritau aku."

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Nanti sampai di kost, Kyu pasti beritau kita."

"Yah! Aku kan sudah tidak sabar."

"Bersabarlah sedikit."

"Loh? Bukankah itu ketua OSIS?"

DEG!

"Tapi, dia pakai baju maid, Kyu.."

'Gawat! Aku harus bagaimana? Berbalik dan membiarkan mereka tau siapa aku? Atau diam saja dan berharap mereka pergi. Apa iya mereka akan semudah itu melepaskanku?'

"Hei, kau!"

SRET! BRUK!

Jaejoong merasa bahunya ditarik kasar dan dijatuhkan di tanah.

"Yah! Ternyata benar. Ketua OSIS kita adalah seorang maid!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun membahana di tepi jalan.

"Wah! Berita bagus nih!" ujar seorang namja diantara mereka yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook. "Cepat! Siapkan kamera, Yesungie!"

"Oke. Chakaman!" Yesung secepat mungkin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menyiapkan kamera di ponselnya dan siap menangkap Jaejoong.

SRET!

"Yah! Apa yang_" Yesung ingin protes tapi ia melihat seorang namja kekar di belakang Ryeowook.

"Yunho-ah?" pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Lihat! Ketua OSIS kita adalah maid. Kim Jaejoong adalah maid."

"Arraseo."

CKLEK! BRUK!

Yunho mematahkan ponsel slide Yesung dan membuangnya. Mata tajamnya mengarah tepat pada pupil mata 3 namja jahil di depannya.

"Jangan kalian ganggu, Joongie!" bentak Yunho tepat sasaran.

Di saat yang sama, Jaejoong tengah menahan nafasnya untuk tidak melewatkan setiap detik peristiwa langka berikut ini.

"Yah! Yunho-ah! Kenapa kau membela dia? Bukankah ini bagus? Dengan begini kau tak harus bersusah payah untuk menjadi juara umum." protes Ryeowook merasa tidak terima jika Yunho lebih memilih melindungi Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Pergi!"

"Mwo?" jawab ketiga namja itu kompak.

"Kubilang pergi sekarang atau aku akan memberi makan malam untuk kalian." ulang Yunho.

"Wahahahahaha..." bukannya lari 3 namja tadi justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian." Yunho memejamkan mata lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

BRUK! BUK! PAK! BRUK! BUK! BUK! PAK! PAK! BRUK!

Sukses. 1 lawan 3 dan pergulatan dimenangkan oleh Jung Yunho. Masing-masing pihak yang kalah mendapat memar di pipi kanannya.

"Sekarang pergilah dan lain kali jangan ganggu Joongie! Apalagi kalau sampai hal ini didengar oleh pihak sekolah. Karena aku tak segan untuk menusukkan pisau ke jantung kalian dan menyalahkan kalian atas semua ini." ancam Yunho.

Singkat cerita, K.R.Y kabur meninggalkan Yunho.

"Sudah selesai, Joongie. Kau bisa_ Loh? Di mana dia?"

Yap. Jaejoong kabur setelah ia puas melihat kekerasan di depannya. Meski ia bersyukur bisa kabur tapi ia khawatir jangan-jangan besok K.R.Y atau Yunho akan membeberkan masalah ini ke sekolah. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat jadi ketua OSIS atau yang paling buruk adalah jika Jaejoong ditendang dari Tohoshinki. Entah karena alasan apa.

**= TBC =**

Gimana? Mirip crita aslinya gak? Mian clu kalimatnya juga gak sama, kan author dah kasih tau kalau ini alurnya aja yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan manga aslinya.

Sudahlah, jangan lupa review, kritik, dan saran reader WAJIB hukumnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atau angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PART 2-

#Jaejoong POV#

Hari yang cerah. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghadapi ini. Apapun itu. Aku harap Yunho maupun K.R.Y mau tutup mulut soal tadi malam.

Dengan ragu, kuinjakkan selangkah demi selangkah memasuki kawasan THS. Tenang. Masih aman.

Memasuki gedung yang biasa disesaki siswa dan guru, masih tenang. Menuju kelasku, aman. Memasuki kelas, tak ada suara gaduh. Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa mempercayai Yunho.

BRUK!

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah, apa semalam kau keluar?"

DEG!

Aku melirik teman sebelahku. Seorang yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut lurusnya. "N-nee. Waeyo, Jihye-ah?"

"Ah, annio. Aku heran saja kenapa tumben sekali kau datang siang? Padahal kan biasanya kau yang lebih dulu datang daripada aku. Kenapa hari ini berbeda." Yeoja bernama Jung Jihye, yang tak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri, kembali menatapku. "Apa semalam kau melembur?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau pasti melembur." Jihye mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kantung matamu punya kantung mata. Hahaha ^^ aku mengutip kata-kata Squideword. Hmm, pasti karena PR kita yang seabrek itu kan? Astaga! Kim Jaejoong, jangan memaksakan dirimu dan bla bla bla..."

Aigo! Apa aku salah memilih yeoja sebagai sahabatku? Cerewet sekali. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa kosmopolitan pada rakyatku. Hehehe ^^

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah! Kau mengejekku?" tiba-tiba Jihye memekik setelah aku baru saja duduk.

"Ah! Annio. Aku tidak mengejekmu. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku heran. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa salahku?

"Tadi kau tersenyum saat aku bercerita. Padahal kan tak ada hal yang lucu." terang yeoja itu sambil cemberut. Ia tampak lucu.

Tapi entah mengapa terbesit sekilas wajah Jung Yunho di benakku. Segera kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menghantui otakku. Ah! Mungkin karena nama marga mereka sama. Pasti karena itu.

"Jaejoong-ah..." kali ini rengekan Jihye berhasil membuatku benar-benar sadar.

"Mianhae, Jihye-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." hiburku sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Sekarang kembalilah belajar."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Ne, Jaejoong-ah."

Ya, beginilah setiap hari jika aku sedang bersantai dengan sahabatku. Setidaknya ini bisa membuatku melupakan masalah OSIS atau yang lainnya.

Teng! Teng! Teng! *anggap aja itu bunyi bel sekolah daripada ntar author puterin Secret Game?*

#Jaejoong POV end#

**+Kaichou=Maid+**

#Author POV#

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat pertama berdentang menggema melewati setiap koridor dan sudut-sudut THS. Tak ayal suara itu langsung disambut meriah oleh ratusan siswa dan puluhan guru yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka berhambur menuju tempat-tempat yang sekiranya mampu membuat pikiran mereka tenang, seperti kantin, perpustakaan, atap sekolah, taman, tapi tak ada satupun yang bersedia mengunjungi ruang UKS #plak! *aneh*

Tapi, tempat-tempat yang disebut di atas sangat tidak menarik bagi namja cantik ini. Ya, seorang Kim Jaejoong kini tengah berjalan di salah satu koridor sekolah tapi tujuannya jauh berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Ia memilih pergi ke ruang OSIS. Lagipula tadi Yoochun, wakilnya, mengiriminya pesan singkat dan memintanya segera ke ruang OSIS. Meski Jaejoong bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Yoochun sampaikan, namun ia lebih memilih memendam pertanyaannya dan mendengar langsung dari Yoochun.

CKLEK!

Ruang OSIS memang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa saja. Bendahara, sekertaris, dan tentu saja wakil ketua OSIS kita tercinta, Park Yoochun.

BLAM!

Jaejoong segera menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah ia masuk sempurna ke ruang OSIS. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan berhenti sekitar satu meter di depan namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membuatnya tampak bijak. Wajahnya tampak seolah menuntut penjelasan dari Yoochun.

"Hmm... Begini Jaejoong-ah.. Hmm..!?" anehnya Yoochun justru tampak malu-malu menjelaskan masalahnya pada ketua OSIS. Perlu diketahui bahwa wakil ketua OSIS ini adalah tipe orang yang pemalu dan ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya lemah. Bukan berarti karena dia sakit melainkan karena ia memang lumayan tidak becus dalam melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak bodoh. Yoochun memang cerdas tapi ia pemalu sekali untuk mengatakan pendapatnya *dicerita aslinya kan gitu?*

Jaejoong meraih kedua bahu Yoochun lalu menggoncangnya kasar. "Ayolah, Yoochun-ah! Cepat katakan padaku sebelum aku semakin memaksamu!"

"Ahm.. Tadi aku melihat Eunhyuk dkk membaca majalah dewasa waktu pelajaran!"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Eunhyuk?"

Ya, kini Jaejoong ingat. Jika K.R.Y adalah grup paling jahil di THS, maka berbeda aliran dengan Eunhyuk dkk. Mereka lebih memilih hal-hal yang berbau dewasa dan kadang membawanya ke sekolah. Tidak sungkan juga, kadang Eunhyuk memutar *mian, yg ini vulgar* BF (read: Blue Film) *tau kan?*. Dan, sama seperti K.R.Y, Eunhyuk bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah jera dengan 10 hukuman sekalipun. Ah, apa yang harus dilakukan namja cantik itu sekarang. THS benar-benar kacau.

Jaejoong memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Yoochun. Lalu salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit keningnya. Asal tahu saja, tadi malam Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan apakah warga THS sudah tau bahwa ia maid dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan pasca itu. Jaejoong menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghelanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia kembali menatap wakilnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jaejoong Hyung.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tadi aku tidak tahan saat melihat beberapa yeoja menatap Eunhyuk dkk dengan tatapan horor seolah ingin ikut dalam permainan mereka. Aku tidak mau siswi-siswi di sini menjadi seperti mereka." desak Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Matanya seakan memohon pertolongan pada ketua OSIS.

Ya, meskipun lemah, harus diakui bahwa Yoochun adalah tipe orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Ia pekerja keras yang ulet dan tak mudah menyerah. Jaejoong suka itu dan karena itulah ia menjadikan namja ulzhang itu sebagai wakilnya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik kita melakukan razia majalah dan buku-buku maupun barang-barang yang mengandung aura negatif." tegas Jaejoong. Rupanya ia telah belajar berpikir cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Lalu kapan kita melakukannya?" desak Yoochun tanpa pikir panjang. Sangat tidak membantu.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras, namun, belum sampai selesai ia memutuskan, sekertarisnya yaitu Aimoko Rin *OC dadakan*, telah mengajukan idenya. "Jam istirahat kedua. Aku kira teman-teman lebih suka kejutan kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik." celetuk yeoja asal Jepang itu. *pinjem slogannya Pak JK*

"Hmm.." Jaejoong menimbang ide Rin. "Bagus, Rin. Kau urusi yang kelas 1 dan 2 bersama bendahara kita, Minho. Sementara aku dan Yoochun akan mengurus sisanya." tegas Jaejoong memutuskan. Ia menyeringai licik setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**+Kaichou=Maid+**

#Another POV#

BRUK!

Kuletakkan beberapa majalah dewasa ini di atas meja ketua. Sementara ketua, yang tadi sedang menopang dagunya lelah, kini tampak terkejut. Ya, ketua OSIS-ku ini memang begitu. Sekalipun lelah ia akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik.

"Jika Hyung lelah, istirahatlah. Biar kugantikan." bujukku sembari beranjak berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hm, anniyo, Yoochun-ah. Aku masih sanggup kok." ujarnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah majalah yang tadi diceknya di sisi kanan meja. Selanjutnya ia mengambil sebuah buku dari salah satu tumpukan di atas meja. Kembali menyeleksi buku-buku dan barang-barang itu dari hal-hal beraura negatif.

"Hyuung~" kali ini aku menarik lengannya supaya mau istirahat. Maklum saja, sudah 2 jam ketua keras kepala ini berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

"Tak apa, Yoochun-ah! Lebih baik kau saja yang istirahat. Dari tadi kau mengangkat buku-buku ini sendirian kan? Pasti lelah. Kau saja yang istirahat." tolaknya halus sambil melepas tanganku. Ah, aku jadi tak tega memaksanya.

"Tapi_"

"Yo! Yang ini harus kuletakkan di mana?" kami berbalik menatap pintu ruangan.

Dari sana, namja bermata tajam bak musang itu menatap sekeliling. Dengan wajah tak berdosa ia masuk ke ruangan kami sambil berkata, "Ternyata anak OSIS yang rajin cuma ini saja? Cih! Gak asyik!"

SRAK!

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini ruangan khusus anak OSIS!" bentak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Setelah ia menggeser kursinya, berdiri, lalu menunjuk Yunho Hyung sambil memakinya. Aku terkikik pelan saat melihatnya.

BRUK!

Yunho sukses meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya itu di atas kursi, karena hanya itu saja tempat yang kosong. "Yah! Aku kan cuma mau membantu. Apa aku salah?"

"Ya! Kau salah! Kau masuk ke ruang OSIS tanpa ijin! Dan apa maksudmu berkata begitu tadi?" Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Yunho Hyung. Kemudian tiba-tiba namja cantik itu menatapku tajam. "Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Mwo? Hmm.. T-tadi aku.. Hmm, dia memaksaku untuk membiarkannya membantu kita. A-apakah itu salah?" tanyaku gugup saat menatap matanya. Tentu saja aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Bukannya begitu." Jaejoong Hyung sedikit memajukan wajahnya lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Bisa saja dia mata-mata."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Sontak aku menjauhkan wajahku lalu menatapnya heran. "Mata-mata untuk siapa?"

"Uhm..?"

"Wajahmu pucat."

"Hah?" Jaejoong Hyung mendelik sempurna pada Yunho Hyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan kami. Hanya terhalang meja. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau." jawabnya singkat sambil menatap Jaejoong Hyung tajam.

Tapi, entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba merinding dan merasa suasana di sini sedang tidak baik. Efeknya adalah aku mundur satu langkah.

"Kulitku kan memang putih." balas Jaejoong sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Entah benar atau tidak, aku melihat semburat merah merona di pipinya.

'What happen?' tanyaku dalam hati.

PUK!

'Mwo? Adegan apa ini?' mataku membulat sempurna saat membatin.

Betapa tidak, di sana, Yunho Hyung sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di tangan Jaejoong Hyung yang masih menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong gugup yang berhasil membuat sebelah alisku naik.

"Kau sakit, Jae..?" tanya Yunho lembut. Tapi matanya tidak lembut, melainkan tajam menusuk.

'JLEB!'

SREK!

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." kata Jaejoong Hyung tiba-tiba. Ia lalu berlari ke luar ruangan.

'Tunggu! Tadi itu... Bukankah Jaejoong Hyung tersenyum?'

"Eh, Yoochun-ah. Apa di sini tidak ada makanan?" tanya Yunho Hyung berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ia mencari-cari sesuatu tanpa wajah berdosa.

"Hm, tidak. Kurasa di sini bukan kantin."

#Another POV end#

**+Kaichou=Maid+**

#Author POV#

Senja. Sudah senja. Tapi, di salah satu ujung koridor THS, tepatnya di bawah jendela, seorang namja tengah memegangi dadanya. Tangan yang lain menggenggam sempurna. Seakan menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar di saat yang tidak dikehendaki.

"K-kenapa... Jantungku?" ia menekan dadanya semakin keras. "Berhentilah berdetak cepat!" namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong itu kini memukul dadanya sendiri.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

"Kenapa kau berdetak cepat sekali seakan kau ingin lompat dan meninggalkanku? Kenapa? Apa.." Jaejoong ragu mengatakannya. "..kau suka padanya?"

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ia menatap Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja di depannya. Dan meski sudah 30 menit lebih, ia belum bisa mengendalikan detakan jantungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menggeleng keras. Cepat sekali ia mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

Kruyuk!

Kali ini lambungnya mengerang lapar. Ah, tadi ia belum sempat makan sama sekali. Sejak istirahat pertama ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS-nya sih. Tapi jika ia ke kantin sekarang, pasti sudah tutup. Jika keluar, tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar." akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan. Sebelum tidur, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana lalu mengaktifkan alarm. Yah, setidaknya jangan sampai ia terkunci di sekolah. Setelah itu, barulah Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan perlahan ia pergi meninggalkan dunia nyata dan berlayar ke pulau kapuk.

Selang beberapa waktu...

Seorang namja yang sangat tampan, bahkan makin tampan seiring bertambahnya usia, tengah berjalan di depan Jaejoong. Mata tajamnya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia menjongkokkan dirinya di depan Jaejoong.

*Reader berharap itu Yunho? Haha ^^ Memang*

Yunho yang tengah mengunyah makanan kini menatap Jaejoong dari wajah ayunya dan berhenti saat menatap bibir cherry-nya. Inginnya Yunho segera menatapnya tapi ia masih mampu menahannya. Matanya kembali menatap leher, bahu, dada, dan perut Jaejoong. Namun, perutnya terhalang tangan Jaejoong.

"Lapar ya?" Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Hump?" Yunho sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melakukan'nya' sekarang. "Ah, baiklah. Biar kubantu."

CHU~~

"Eunggh~"

**=TBC=**

A/N: Q gk sanggup menjelaskan. Intinya, Yunho nyium Jaejoong sambil masukin tu makanan ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Puas? Clu aku sih belum puas. Hehehe~ kaya'nya ini ff bakal lama deh. Tapi, gak papa deh. Sekali-kali belajar mengimprovisasi cerita.

Oke! WAJIB kasih review, kritik, dan saran!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atau angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PART 3-

#Author POV#

'Ah ah can you catch? Oh, baby cop girl

Minisukaato ni hasshin souchi wo stick

Kono kando wa good good sousa sen wo check please

Next U-know are you ready? I'm OK (hey!)'

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar dering yang amat nyaring dari ponselnya. Lagu beat dari BB fenomenal di Jepang telah berhasil membangungkan namja cantik ini dari tidurnya.

PIP!

Jaejoong segera mematikan alarm di ponselnya.

"Huaaah~ tidak buruk juga tidur di sekolah. Uhm? Apa ini?" Jaejoong terperangah begitu menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. "Nyam, nyam.. Hemm.. Makanan? Siapa yang..?"

SRET!

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar. Salah satu tangannya bersandar di bibir cherry-nya. "Aigo! Kenapa bibirku basah? Hum, nyam, nyam... Hem.." pekik Jaejoong sambil menggerayahi bibirnya sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya panik, Jaejoong justru lebih memilih menikmati makanan di dalam mulutnya. "Aah~ ternyata enak juga makanannya. Sekarang aku jadi tidak lapar lagi. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak harus mengeluarkan uangku. Hehehe~"

Begitulah Kim Jaejoong. Ia ternyata tidak begitu memperdulikan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Baginya itu hanya mimpi dan sekarang ia harus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Di Maid Cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

#Jaejoong POV#

"Jae-ah! Tolong buangkan sampah ini ya?" perintah manajerku, Kim Junho, sambil berjalan ke arahku. Kedua tangannya masing-masing membawa satu kantong plastik hitam besar yang 100% aku yakin itu berisi sampah.

"Nee, Junho-sshi." ujarku seraya mengambil kedua kantong hitam itu. Aku sudah dapat satu tapi tiba-tiba Junho menahan yang satunya saat aku hendak mengambilnya. Terpaksa kudongakkan kepalaku. "Waeyo, Junho-sshi?"

"Jae-ah, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat?" tanyanya cemas. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Ah, annio." aku merampas kantong sampah yang satunya. "Kulitku kan memang putih." satu senyuman turut kusunggingkan untuk meredakan kecemasan manajerku.

"Hm, tapi_"

BLAM!

"Huaaah! Udara malam sejuk juga ya? Harusnya aku lebih sering membuang sampah saja setiap malam. Kekeke~" seruku pada langit malam bertabur bintang. Serta cahaya bulan yang mengintip di balik awan. Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan pintu cafe untuk membuang sampah ini.

'Oh, why..? Kokoro wa mata karamawari

kanjite my heart, mind, and soul..

Oh, why..? Sonna ni sunda hitomi de

boku wo miru no?

Nani mo ienaku naru yo..'

SREK! SREK! BLUNG!

"Yup! Selesai!" kali ini aku berseru sambil membersihkan kedua telapak tanganku.

GYUUT!

"Auww.." entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Reflek aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di keningku sendiri. "Panas? Padahal tadi tidak.. Eugh.." desahku pelan.

Perlahan aku merasa tubuhku lemas. Aku berbalik menghadap ke jalan tapi entah mengapa kakiku terasa enggan melangkah. Dengan terpaksa aku mencoba berjongkok dan mengembalikan kondisiku.

JPRET! JPRET!

DEG!

Aku terkejut bukan main. Aku ingin mendongak tapi kepalaku masih pusing. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar sebuah suara. Meski pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi aku tak yakin siapa pemiliknya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Hebat sekali. My student coucil president is a maid! Amazing!" kurang lebih begitulah yang kudengar. Sekarang siapa lagi yang mengetahui ini?

"Besok, lihatlah hasil jepretanku tadi di mading sekolah. Kau akan senang, Jaejoong-ah!"

DEG!

'Eunhyuk?'

"Kau_"

BUG!

"Auw! Yah! Yunho-ah! Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau_?"

BUG! BUG! BUG! PRANG!

Telingaku menajam sekarang karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menguasai penglihatanku yang memudar. Aku yakin tadi itu Yunho memukul Eunhyuk, tapi yang terakhir...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Joongie, gwenchana?" tanyanya pelan tapi ketegasannya masih terdengar jelas.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Yunho-ah..." panggilku pelan saat kurasakan sakitku memuncak. Seluruh tubuhku lemas dan pelan tapi pasti kupejamkan mataku.

Yang terakhir kuingat sebelum kesadaranku hilang adalah sesuatu membuatku hangat dan tak lama kemudian aku seperti melayang.

.

.

.

.

.

#Author POV#

Keesokkan paginya...

Kita sekarang berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah keluarga Kim yang sederhana. Ruangan yang hanya terdapat kasur, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Tentu, ruangan bercat coklat kayu ini adalah milik Kim Jaejoong.

7.45 waktu setempat

"Eummh..?" rupanya Jaejoong masih tidur dan kini ia tampak menggeliat di atas kasur putihnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya.

PUK!

"Hm? Syal siapa ini?" Jaejoong menatap sayu pada benda hangat di atas pangkuannya. Namja cantik itu segera mengambilnya dan menghirup parfum yang masih merebak dari syal merah itu.

"Nggak kenal." celetuk Jaejoong sebal. Ia melemparkan syal yang tadi dihirupnya ke sembarang arah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Umma-nya dari balik pintu coklatnya.

"Ne, Umma."

CKLEK!

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Ia datang sembari membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan Jaejoong.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Mrs. Kim sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja dekat kasur lalu ia duduk di tepi kasur anaknya. Langkah selanjutnya, Mrs. Kim mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong hanya dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Umm." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk. "Oh, ya. Tadi malam_"

"Ne. Tadi malam kau pingsan dan beruntung seorang namja baik bersedia mengantarmu ke rumah." potong Mrs. Kim sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm, mana aku tau. Ia hanya mengantarmu saja dan.." tiba-tiba mata Mrs. Kim menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Di mana syal-nya?"

"Syal apa?"

"Tadi malam namja itu memberikan syal itu padamu agar tidak kedinginan." jelas Mrs. Kim sambil menelusuri setiap sudut kamar anaknya. "Aigo! Kenapa kau buang?"

Tentu saja Mrs. Kim segera mengambil syal tak berdosa yang tadi dilempar Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim kembali menatap Jaejoong hanya saja dengan tatapan yang berbeda. "Padahal namja itu sudah berbaik hati menolongmu, tapi ini balasanmu? Ckckck.. Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu?"

"Umma..." rengek Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim kembali mendekati Jaejoong lalu meletakkan syal tersebut di atas meja. Detik selanjutnya, ia menerkam Jaejoong.

"Sana cepat sarapan! Lalu juga kembalikan syalnya."

"Tapi Umma, aku tidak tau siapa namja itu. Lagipula belum tentu aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah kan?"

"Tentu saja kau akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Namja itu satu sekolah denganmu." jelas Mrs. Kim sambil berbalik.

Sementara itu Jaejoong kembali mengutak-atik memorinya. "Siapa ya? Eunhyuk?"

"Ah, bukan!" pekik Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim yang tadinya hendak keluar terpaksa menoleh pada anaknya lalu kembali protes. "Namanya tidak pakai 'hyuk' kok."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu siapa? Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?"

"Hmm.." Mrs. Kim tampak mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri namja yang berbaik hati membantu anaknya. "Matanya tajam, alisnya tebal, tapi matanya sipit. Hmm, wajahnya kecil. Rambutnya hitam dan.. Suaranya," tiba-tiba pipi Mrs. Kim memerah. "Bass."

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

BLAM!

"Huh? Kenapa pintunya keburu di tutup? Umma kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada hantu atau jin sekalipun.

"Hm, jadi Yunho yang menolongku?" Jaejoong melirik syal yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lalu mengambilnya dan menghirup aroma parfum yang masih menguar di sana. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa nyaman.

"MWO?"

BRAK!

Malangnya, syal itu lagi-lagi harus terlempar begitu saja. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seakan tidak ingin mengakui apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengambil sarapannya dan makan.

.

.

.

.

.

#Author POV#

16.00 waktu setempat

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Huuh, capek sekali.. Seharusnya aku pulang dari tadi saja." gerutu Jaejoong seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Pasalnya, Jaejoong terkurung dalam jeruji ruang OSIS yang memaksanya untuk tetap berkutat dengan majalah-majalah dewasa yang dibawa teman-temannya.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong berhenti sekitar 5 meter dari pintu masuk lantai dasar. Mengapa? Seorang namja jangkung berdiri membelakanginya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa gugup.

DUAAR!

DEG!

Jaejoong gemetar. Ia tampak ketakutan mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar tadi.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Eh?" sebuah pertanyaan berhasil membawa Jaejoong kembali ke alamnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung namja di depannya.

Perlahan namja itu menoleh, "Kenapa? Kau suka melihat punggungku?"

WHAT?

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengambil tempat sampah terdekat lalu melemparkannya ke muka namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi.. Yang ada malah..

"A-annio. A-aku..mau pulang." respon Jaejoong gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, begitukah?" namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang mendung. "Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan."

"Ehm.." Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sambil masih menundukkan kepala, "Tak apa. Aku bisa menerobosnya."

"Kau tak bawa payung, Jae?"

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh dan menangkap tatapan tajam dari namja di depannya. "Err.. Itu.. Itu.."

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas, Jae!"

DUUAAR!

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin! Ini kukembalikan dan.. Jung Yunho, kumohon jangan beritahu teman-teman tentang pekerjaanku." ucap Jaejoong dengan cepat. Sambil menunduk dan menyerahkan syal merah milik Yunho.

Yunho menatap syalnya datar. Lalu ia menatap Jaejoong sebentar. Kemudian, ia mengambil syalnya dari tangan Jaejoong.

PLUK!

SRET! SRET!

"Kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku. Kau sakit, Jae." Yunho memakaikan syalnya di leher jenjang Jaejoong. Lalu menatap intens Jaejoong. "Istirahatlah."

Sekali ini, Jaejoong merasa hangat di dekat Yunho. Ia tak berhenti memerintahkan jantungnya untuk berdetak normal dan hidung mancungnya agar menghirup oksigen.

"Aku bisa jaga rahasia."

PUK!

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik." ujar Yunho sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah membatu. Menembus rintikan gerimis yang menyapu tanah. Hingga...

"JUNG YUNHO! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas budimu?" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho berbalik sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih menawannya.

"Jadilah maid-ku. Setidaknya, hanya untuk satu hari."

= TBC =

Hehehe.. Pending dulu ya?

Hayo, apakah Jaejoong akan benar-benar menjadi maid-nya Yunho? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di next chapter ya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author : Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atahu angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PART 4-

#Jaejoong POV#

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Senja telah tiba. Terlewati beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini, aku tengah berada di perjalanan menuju tempat kerja favoritku, Maid Cafe. Perjalananku hari ini cukup mengganggu karena hujan cukup deras dan lama. Selain itu, gangguan satu lagi adalah...

"Eh?"

Namja itu, memegang secarik kertas dan berdiri di depan pintu cafe, menoleh ke arahku. Menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspesinya, selalu dingin.

"K-kau?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Oh?" ia mengangkat kertas yang dipegangnya. "Aku membaca pamflet lowongan kerja di sini. Jadi, aku ingin mencobanya."

"Oh, begitu ya?" aku hanya manggut-manggut. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, "MWO?"

Secepatnya aku berlari menuju cafe. Melewati Yunho yang tengah terheran-heran ria dan mendobrak pintu depan cafe.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" teriakku lancang. Tak sadar bahwa para pengunjung telah siap melemparkan sepatu mereka.

"Ssssttt! Joongie, jangan berisik dong. Kasihan para pengunjung cafe." seru manajerku, Junho-sshi, sambil menghampiriku. Ia berlari sambil membawa nampan. _'Jangan-jangan untuk memukulku?'_

"Ada apa?" tanya Junho.

"MWO? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya." pekikku. "Kenapa Yunho ada di tempat ini?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" belum sempat manajerku menjelaskan, orang yang kami bicarakan pun segera masuk ke cafe.

"Kudengar di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan. Boleh aku bekerja di sini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Eh?" kini aku menatap Junho bingung. "Siapa yang berhenti bekerja, Junho-sshi?"

Junho menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Koki kita, Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jadi ia berhenti bekerja di sini."

Kuangkat sebelah alisku, heran. 'Bukankah, Kyuhyun koki utama kami?' kali ini, kualihkan pandanganku pada Yunho. "Kau_"

"Bisa menyajikan makanan utama?" tanya Junho memotong pertanyaanku.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya, "Tentu. Aku bisa menyajikan makanan utama."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku yang tanpa sadar kusertai dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa menunjukkannya sekarang. Kau mau makan apa, Jae-ah?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam. Seakan membuat suatu tantangan.

"Boleh." celetukku. "Buatkan aku japchae."

.

.

.

.

.

SREK! SREK! SREK!

Terdengar suara dari dapur. Aku yakin itu Junsu yang sedang membersihkan bahan 'percobaan'nya. Bukankah dia sangat hobi membua desert baru? Sampai-sampai ia rela lembur di cafe.

Namun, kali ini aku salah. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap segera keluar dari dapur. Ya, aku lupa bahwa mulai sekaran koki kami bukan Kyuhyun-Junsu. Melainkan, Yunho-Junsu.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanyanya sambil menyeret satu kantong kresek hitam besar. Sepertinya itu sampah.

Kini aku menatapnya. Memancarkan kilat-kilat permusuhan di antara mata bulatku dan mata sipitnya.

Masih jelas kuingat kejadian tadi sore. Aku menantangnya sebagai tes masuk menjadi koki di Maid Cafe. Tak kusangka, ia tak hanya menyajikan makanan yang aku minta. Tapi lengkap dengan makanan pelengkap, minuman, hingga desert. Sejak kapan orang itu bisa memasak?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" ia memecah keheninganku lagi. "Aku tampan ya? Kalau itu, tidak perlu sekagum itu padaku."

"Cih~" refleks aku membuang muka. Berbalik memunggunginya malah. Kembali menekuni pekerjaanku yang tertunda, membersihkan meja.

Sialnya, hari ini aku harus lembur untuk membersihkan cafe. Penyebabnya adalah karena tadi aku terlambat datang. Oh, malangnya nasibku. Kenapa juga harus dengan namja musang itu? Lebih baik aku ditawan pencuri daripada harus bersama namja itu.

SREK..SREK..

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" mendadak aku terkejut. Suara-suara itu berasal dari luar dan berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

SREK..SREK..

"Hey, namja musang! Jangan bercanda! Ini sudah malam. Cepat bereskan kerjaanmu dan pulanglah." teriakku. Batinku, itu hanyalah akal-akalannya untuk menakut-nakutiku.

SREK..SREK..

"HEY!" tepat saat aku berbalik, suaraku tercekat. Aku tak bisa menghirup oksigen. Seseorang membiusku dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang telah dibasahi dengan alkohol. Aku tak suka baunya.

"Diamlah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memiliki 'sesuatu' dari dirimu."

Belum sempat aku memberontak, ia memukul tengkukku. Segera pandanganku menggelap dan yang ada di dalam otakku saat itu adalah..

_'Yunho-ah...'_

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Yunho baru selesai membuang satu kantong kresek hitam yang berisi sampah dapur. Ia membuka pintu dapur dan begitu terperanjak kaget saat melihat pemandangan 'tak senonoh' di depannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

Yunho mendekat ke arah dua namja itu. Jaejoong dan namja 'pencuri' itu yang tengah menggerayai tubuh putih Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya. Bisa dilihat oleh Yunho, bahwa 'pencuri' itu tengah menyesap benda kecil di dada putih Jaejoong. Sayangnya, namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan mata dan tak merespon apa yang dilakukan namja itu.

Dan mata Yunho makin membulat saat namja itu menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana Jaejoong. Cukup! Yunho tak bisa diam saja.

SREEEK!

PLAK! BUGG! BUGH!

"Biadap kau! Berani kau menyentuh Jaejoong-ku! Rasakan ini!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yunho masih terus memukuli namja yang tadi 'menyentuh' Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, kepalanya cukup pusing setelah ia pingsan. Ia merasa badanya dingin dan tak lama kemudian ia menyadari kalau seperti apa ia sekarang. Kancing bajunya lepas semua dan resleting celananya terbuka setengah. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Tapi ia tak lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya karena ia mendengar suara mengenaskan di sekelilingnya.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Hosh~ Hosh~ Hosh~"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar dentum pukulan dan helaan nafas yang terasa sangat berat. Mata Jaejoong membulat begitu mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sekitar. Ia menutup mulutnya dan air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari.

"Y-yun..ho..ah?" lirih Jaejoong sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho tengah berdiri dan memandang sadis pada 'pencuri' itu. "Sekarang pergilah! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi di sini!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, namja yang tadi tersungkur di bawah Yunho, kini berdiri dan berlari meski harus tertatih dan tubuh penuh noda darah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho berbalik dan segera mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong telah sadar. Ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Sementara, Jaejoong mulai bergetar takut. Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong dan menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Gwenchanayo, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho tampak khawatir.

Jaejoong semakin gemetar. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya sambil merapatkan pakaiannya. "A-ap..pa..yang..t-ter..jadi..Yunn~?"

Yunho terperanjak kaget. _'Sepertinya ia mengira kalau aku yang melakukannya,'_ pikir Yunho sambil masih memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Gwenchana. Kau hanya syok tadi karena ada pencuri yang masuk ke cafe." Yunho merengkuh tubuh gemetar Jaejoong, "Gwenchana. Kau masih utuh," ujar Yunho setengah bercanda.

Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan dan ia segera mendapatkannya tatkala ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Jaejoong mencari kehangatan lebih dengan membalas pelukan Yunho. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho meski itu terasa asin, karena keringat yang terus menetes dari tubuh Yunho.

"Y-yunnh..." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho sambil menarik pakaian yang dikenakan Yunho. "A-ak..aku..aku.."

"Sssstt~ kau aman sekarang, Jae-ah.. Tenanglah." hibur Yunho sambil terus mengelus rambut belakang Jaejoong.

"Y-yunnh~ jangan pergi." pinta Jaejoong masih diselingi isak tangisnya. Kini, ia benar-benar tak ingin sendiri.

Tapi, Yunho justru melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong. "Aku tak akan pergi darimu."

Dan, di sinilah awalnya. Tanpa sadar, mereka mulai dikendalikan insting mereka, bukan otak mereka. Yunho kehilangan kesadaran karena ia memang sudah lelah sebab perkelahian dengan 'pencuri' tadi. Sementara Jaejoong. Ia kehilangan kesadaran karena ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

Dan begitulah...mereka mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan memposisikan kepala agar memperoleh 'sasaran' yang tepat.

CHUU~

"Emmmphh~" lenguh mereka bersamaan.

Mereka sama-sama terbuai akan itu dan tak sadar bahwa...

Di sinilah cinta mereka akan dimulai..

**~¤ KAICHOU ¤~**

Keesokkan harinya...

Matahari tengah berjalan untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Jalanan kini padat karena banyaknya kendaraan yang hilir mudik akan pulang atahu sekedar mampir ke suatu tempat, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan.

Tak jauh bedanya dengan namja cantik ini. Kim Jaejoong tidak segera pulang melainkan ia harus bekerja di Maid Cafe demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

-Jaejoong POV-

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

'Lelah sekali.. Tadi aku ngapain aja sih di sekolah? Sampai aku lelah seperti ini? Kurasa aku tidak terlalu banyak masalah di sekolah kecuali...'

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

DEG!

Aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki di belakangku. Aku yakin itu adalah pengutitku. Segera aku berbalik dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan jariku.

"YAH! Kau! Berhenti mengikutiku, Jung Yunho!" bentakku kasar. Maaf saja, aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya karena kejadian semalam. Meskipun...aku menikmatinya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." jawabnya santai. Oh, aku benci wajah innocent-nya.

"Tapi kau berjalan di belakangku!" bentakku lagi. "Dan itu sangat menggangguku!" sambil berkacak pinggang, aku masih menyulutkan api peperangan.

"Bukankah kita akan ke tempat yang sama?"

"Eh?" aku terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Terpaksa aku menghadapinya, aku tak mau kalah darinya. "Bukankah kita bekerja di Maid Cafe?"

DEG!

_'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku lupa. Lupa kalau sejak kemarin dia adalah koki pengganti di Maid Cafe. Sejak kemarin ia mulai bekerja dan sejak kemarin...'_

DEG!

_'Yah! Kim Jaejoong! Lupakan kejadian tadi malam! Itu hanya kecelakaan. HANYA KECELAKAAN!'_

"Hey, Jae-ah.. Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu? Kau sedang frustasi ya?" tanyanya menyadarkanku.

Tanpa sadar tadi aku menggelengkan kepala hanya untuk menghapus ingatan bodoh itu. Tapi, jelas tak mungkin aku mengatakan penyebab sesungguhnya. Bisa mati aku.

"Hey, kenapa?"

JDER!

_'Lagi-lagi mata itu! Mata itu mengunciku lagi. Aku tak bisa mengalihkannya pada apapun! Ayolah, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan lihat mata itu!' runtukku dalam hati._

Aku masih membiarkan mataku ini terpaku pada mata musangnya. Aku membiarkan ia mengunciku. Aku membiarkan diriku terlarut pada tatapannya. Bahkan aku masih membiarkan tangan kekarnya mengelus pipiku lembut. Hingga...

"YUNNIE-YAAAH!" sebuah lengkingan mirip lumba-lumba terdengar memekakkan telingaku.

Reflek aku dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan kami ke sumber suara, tentu saja setelah Yunho menarik tangannya dari pipiku. Hufft~

Bisa kulihat dari arah berlawanan, tampaklah si kembar Kim yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Ah, tidak juga. Kim Junho sih berjalan santai dan menggerutu di belakang adiknya. Tapi Kim Junsu..ia malah berlari dan segera menubruk Yunho. Segera ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho seakan mencari kehangatan di sana. Entah mengapa jantungku terasa berdesir dan mataku terasa panas.

_'Haish, berani-beraninya ia mengganggu kami. Mana datang langsung minta peluk sama Yunho pula. Haish, menyebalkan kau, Kim Junsu! Eh? Menyebalkan? Bukankah seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah melepaskanku dari 'penjara' tadi?'_

"Annyeong, Joongie! Yunnie!" sapaan Junho-sshi kali ini berhasil menyadarkanku. Aku menatapnya, ia tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

"Eh?" aku hanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan. Tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Junho-sshi? Bukankah tadi malam kita masih bertemu?" Yunho melimpahi. Kulihat ia masih membiarkan Junsu bersandar di dada bidangnya. Ah, aku iri.

WHAT? IRI?

"Hihihi~" Junho-sshi tertawa renyah. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Kudengar tadi malam Maid Cafe kedatangan 'tamu tak diundang'. Jadi aku khawatir pada keselamatan kalian karena kalian pulang paling akhir." Junho menatapku sambil mengerling. Sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudnya. "Aku harap, tak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian tadi malam."

BLUSH~

Terpaksa kualihkan pandanganku. Ke segala arah. Asal jangan pada Junho apalagi Yunho. Mereka hanya akan mempertambah kadar maluku.

Tanpa sadar, aku melihat sebuah koper besar yang sedari tadi dibawa Junho.

"Mian, Junho-sshi.. Kalau boleh tahu. Apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk koper besar yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ini," ujarnya memastikan sambil mengangkat kopernya. "Ini adalah kostum dan peralatan yang akan kalian pakai."

"Untuk apa?" tanya kami bersamaan. Tentu saja kami. Aku dan Yunho. Kami saling menatap sebentar sampai Junho yang terkikik memutuskan tatapan kami.

"Karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan terakhir di bulan ini, seperti biasa, kita akan mengangkat berbagai tema yang populer di bulan ini." jelasnya.

"Kali ini temanya apa?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku sangat penasaran karena dulu aku sangat tertarik dengan peran-peran yang diangkat dari Maid Cafe.

Junho menyunggingkan senyum mautnya. "Cute Dongsaeng!"

"MWOO?"

**=To Be Continued=**

Adakah yang menunggu ff ini? Hehehe~ karena ini ngetiknya di hape baru diedit via kompi, so mohon maaf kalo bnyak typos.

A/N: WAJIB COMMENT MINIMAL LIKE! Gumawo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author: Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atahu angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

-PART 5-

#Author POV#

Akhir pekan yang cerah dan menyenangkan. Saat yang tepat untuk berkumpul, bercanda tawa, dan berbagi dengan teman maupun keluarga. Seluruh sudut kota mulai penuh sesak oleh para kawula dari berbagai kalangan yang menikmati indahnya malam akhir pekan.

Tak ubahnya dengan tempat ini. Sebuah cafe kecil di sudut kota. Sebuah cafe dengan beberapa 'maid'-nya yang secara khusus pada hari itu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari kesehariannya. Ya, Maid Cafe kali ini mengangkat tema 'Cute Dongsaeng' dalam rutinitasnya.

Tentu saja itu sangat menarik bagi pengunjung Maid Cafe yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Suasana di dalam cafe juga sangat hangat tak jauh berbeda dengan para maid yang melayani para pengunjungnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Hyung~ Noona~ Ayo, pilih tempat dan makanannya. Hari ini saeng yang akan membuatkannya untuk kalian. Kajja!" sapaan ramah itu terus keluar dari bibir tebal maid tertinggi di sana. Tak lain adalah Shim Changmin. Namja itu kini memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tampak tengah sibuk melayani pengunjung Maid Cafe.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong kini tengah menunggu pesanan yang disediakan untuk salah satu pelanggannya, yang tak lain adalah fans fanatiknya, K.R.Y, Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Yesung. Mau tau kenapa? Sejak kejadian itu, pemukulan dan ancaman dari Yunho akibat ingin membongkar pekerjaan Jaejoong, mereka jadi penggemar utama Kim Jaejoong. Penyebabnya? Tanyakan saja pada K.R.Y. Apakah karena parasnya? Suaranya? Atau ada yang lain? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tau.

Kembali pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dengan balutan pakaian 'feminim'-nya, ia masih terus memasang tampang sebal, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus hingga menembus pintu dapur yang terbuka. Ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Yunho yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan utama untuk para pengunjung Maid Cafe. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Changmin telah ada di sampingnya.

"Joongie!" sapa Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong tapi apa yang ia dapat adalah...

"KYAAAA~"

Plop~

Sebuah roti sukses menyumpal mulut berisik Jaejoong. Pelakunya tak lain adalah koki desert di Maid Cafe sekaligus adik kandung manajer di sana, Kim Junsu.

"Yah! Joongie! Kau mau memutuskan saraf pendengaranku apa?" protes Changmin sambil menatap marah pada Jaejoong tengah menelan rotinya bulat-bulat.

Glup~

Jaejoong baru selesai menelan makanannya lalu ia menjawab protes dari Changmin. "Yah! Habisnya kau mengagetkanku sih.."

Bruk!

Junsu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang dipesan pengunjungnya, ia meletakkannya di depan Jaejoong. "Joongie sedang melamunkan Yunnie-ku."

"Mwo? Yunnie-mu?" protes Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan. Meski begitu, kekagetan mereka sebenarnya berbeda. Jaejoong terkejut karena ia cukup tak terima kalau Yunho dipatenkan sebagai milik Junsu. Sedangkan Changmin terkejut karena bisa-bisanya Junsu mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban. Apa dia tidak punya malu?

"Oh, yeah~" Junsu selesai menata pesanan dan segera beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Dengar ya, Joongie-yah! Yunnie itu punyaku! Kau tak boleh suka padanya."

"Mwo? Suka padanya? Berharap sajalah!" sahut Jaejoong menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jaejoong segera mengambil nampan yang ada di depannya dan bermaksud menyampaikan pesanannya.

"Ini pesanan meja nomor 18. Sushi, lemon tea, dan pancake." samar-samar masih terdengar Changmin yang sedang membacakan pesanan salah satu pengunjungnya.

-Jaejoong POV-

'Haish, menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa harus Junsu sih yang memergokiku memperhatikan Yunho. Arggh! Dia kan sainganku. Aku tak boleh kalah darinya. Tak akan pernah.'

BRAK!

"Ini pesanan kalian!" ujarku ketus setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tadi dengan kasar.

Sebelum aku sempat berbalik, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Joongie-yah, jangan berkata kasar pada pelanggan dong!" teriak manajerku dari arah depanku.

"Ah, ne." ujarku malas. Aku kembali mengarah pada pelanggan yang duduk di meja 5, tempatku mengantarkan pesanan tadi. "Hyungdeul, ini pesanan kalian. Selamat makan," ujarku semanis mungkin.

"Nee~" jawab ketiga namja di depanku dengan tatapan yang membuatku risih.

"Joongie.." panggil salah seorang namja maniak game yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, ketua gank ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus. Biar saja, walaupun aku harus memakai pakaian menjijikan ini, pakaian adik perempuan koleksi Junsu, aku tak mau mengubah karakter asliku di depan mereka. Kalau sampai iya, aku takut malam itu terjadi lagi.

"Kami ingin.." Yesung berkata sambil menatapku lembut. Aish, menjijikkan.

"Kau menuliskan.." Ryeowook menyambung kalimat Yesung.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku, heran. "Apa yang harus aku tulis?"

"Terserah, Joongie." jawab mereka kompak. Astaga! Jika ini dikomik, maka bayangkan saja kalau di manik mata mereka ada sebuah gambar berbentuk hati. Aissh~

Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengambil saos pedas yang tersedia di atas meja. Kembali kutanyai mereka, "Di mana aku harus menulis?"

Dan, secara kompak, mereka menyodorkan aku masing-masing piring mereka yang terisi roti. Dengan malas, aku mengambil piring mereka satu per satu dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

_'To: Si maniak game,_

_Berhentilah berkhayal bahwa aku adalah robot cantikmu!'_

Piring lainnya..

_'To: Si asisten yang cantik,_

_Kau juga cantik. Jangan berharap aku mau denganmu!'_

Piring terakhir..

_'To: Si tenor yang tak sampai,_

_Berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan suara tinggimu karena telingaku sudah retak_.'

Segera kuletakkan semua piring itu dan kutatap mereka dengan mata yang masih menyiratkan 'kesebalan'-ku. "Sudah. Aku akan pergi ke dapur," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, segera aku pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka lagi.

_'Masih mending kalau aku berhadapan dengan Minnie atau.. Yunnie?'_

Secepat mungkin kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sempat menyangkut di otakku.

_'Haish, aku bisa gila.'_

"Joongie-ya!" panggil Junho-sshi yang tanpa kusadari sudah ada di depanku.

"Ne, Junho-sshi. Waeyo?" tanyaku berusaha sewajar mungkin.

"Setelah cafe tutup, kuharap kau di sini sebentar." pintanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Junho-sshi?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau harus belajar menjadi cute dongsaeng. Kau tidak bisa terus kasar seperti ini hingga besok. Kau harus berlatih." terang Junho-sshi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Berlatih?"

"Ya! Kau harus berlatih malam ini juga!"

"Tapi, dengan siapa?"

Junho-sshi tampak memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan ia mulai bersuara. "Temanmu berlatih adalah Yunnie. Cobalah bersikap manis padanya dan aku tak mau kau gagal untuk besok."

"HEENGGG?"

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Malam yang terang di temani sinar rembulan. Sekalipun redup, lampu cafe pun menjadi salah satu alternatifnya. Ya, kini kita tengah mengamati 'kegiatan malam' yang sedan dilakukan kedua maid di cafe itu.

Seorang namja tampan tampak tengah menikmati makan malamnya sambil matanya terus mengawasi seorang namja cantik yang masih berada di dapur. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, dari tadi masih terus menggerutu pada alat-alat dapur. Ia benar-benar tak sudi bersikap manis pada Yunho, namja tampan yang terus mengawasinya.

"Jae-ah, sudah selesai atau belum cuci piringnya?" tanya Yunho sedatar mungkin. Sesungguhnya ia tak tega membiarkan Jaejoong mengerjakan itu semua, tapi demi 'mengubah'-nya ia harus menghapus rasa kasihan itu.

"Sebentar, Hyung~" jawab Jaejoong setengah lembut. Ingat! S-E-T-E-N-G-A-H! Mengapa? Karena ia masih sebal kenapa teman berlatihnya adalah Yunho. Awalnya ia akan mengira bahwa teman berlatihnya adalah Changmin, mengingat Changmin sangat ahli berakting dengan peran apapun. Tapi bayangan menghadapi manusia es itu sirna sudah karena pada kenyataannya Jaejoong harus menakhlukkan rubah buas.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Sret~ Grep~

"KYAAAA! Yunho-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong menjerit kaget karena saat ia meletakkan peralatan dapur di tempatnya, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar 'melilit' pinggang rampingnya dan segera menempelkan kedua tubuh itu.

"Aniyo! Kau harus bersikap manis dulu padaku, baru akan kulepaskan kau." sergah Yunho sambil mengendus pelan leher putih Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong mulai bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa berhenti, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong memindahkan tangannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Hyung~ kumohon.. Lepaskan aku." katanya lemah.

Yunho?

Ia syok. Belum pernah ia mendengar kata-kata pasrah seperti yang Jaejoong katakan tadi.

Perlahan, Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong melepaskan 'lilitan' tangannya dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Tanpa berkata apapun, Jaejoong pergi. Ia mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di loker pegawai dan segera meninggalkan cafe. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih heran dengan sikap Jaejoong.

-Jaejoong POV-

_Tuhan, apa salahku?_

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa.. Tak bisa.. Mengendalikan diriku..?_

_Saat ia.. Menatapku.. Aku.. Terkunci._

_Saat ia memelukku.. Aku merasa aku bukanlah aku._

_Saat ia berada di dekatku, seakan aku akan berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi dariku._

_Tuhan, kenapa?_

_Ada apa denganku?_

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Dua hari kemudian..

Akhir pekan sudah berakhir dan kini waktunya untuk mulai beraktifitas rutin. Begitupun tokoh utama kita.

Kim Jaejoong kini tengah melangkah lesu menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan para pengurus OSIS-nya mengenai festival musim semi.

Baru saja ia berniat memutar engsel pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan ia tepat berada di depan pintu. Akibatnya, dahinya yang mulus terkena kerasnya pintu.

"JAEJOONG-AAAH!"

"YAH! Jihye-ah! Bisa tidak sih kau pelan-pelan saja!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah sadis sambil mengelus dahinya pelan.

"Hehehe~ mian," kata Jihye sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka lagi dan kini muncul dua yeoja yang cukup mirip dan mereka segera menyerbu Jaejoong dengan banyak kata-kata.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ya! Benarkah? Benarkah?" Shin Gi Yeon menyahut.

"Sekolah kita akan bazar?" temannya, Shin Yu Yeon menyambung.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kalian tau?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut. Ia baru saja selesai merapatkannya dan mereka sudah dapat infonya. Secepat itukah teknologi menyampaikan informasi se'tertutup' itu.

"Teman sekelas sudah merapatkannya tadi." tambah Jihye sambil menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong. "Lalu_"

"KAMI MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT MAID CAFE!" teriak duo Shin itu.

Satu detik, mata bulat Jaejoong membelalak kaget

Dua detik, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya

Tiga detik, Jaejoong siap berteriak "WHAAAT?"

=TBC=

Ada yang mengharapkan ff ini segera post? Hehe~ di sinilah dia.

Gimana? Bagus gak? Feel-nya dapet gak? Maaf update-nya telat dan PENDEK! cause terhalang kegiatan sekolah dan tiba-tiba bayangannya jadi samar, tapi intinya tetep lah.. dan barulah sempet post sekarang. Mian, kalau gak sesuai sama bayangan kalian. Toh, author-nya kan aku, jadi plot cerita terserah aku. Hehehe~

A/N: Kritik dan saran amat dibutuhkan. Gumawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : "Kaichou wa Maid Sama (YunJae Ver)"**

**Author: Chang Min Sa**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSuMin, K.R.Y, beserta keluarga dekat mereka.**

**Rating : kaya'nya sih masih 'T'**

**Genre : romance, bisa jadi hurt atahu angst, boys love deh kaya'nya**

**A/N : FF ini 90% terinspirasi oleh salah satu manga Jepang favorit author, "Kaichou wa Maid Sama". Memang sebagian besar alurnya author samakan dengan cerita aslinya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kronologisnya beda *karena ingatan author terbatas*. Haha ^^ yang penting isinya mirip-mirip deh *dasar! gak kreatif***

**WARNING!**

**Typos, gaje, ide pasaran, bahasa kaku, cerita seenak jidat Yoochun *hah?*, de el el dah T_T jangan lupakan OC-nya.**

~PART 6~

#Jaejoong POV#

"WHAT?" teriakku histeris tanpa mempedulikan ketiga yeoja yang masih berdiri di sekitarku.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah! Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya seorang yeoja, yang kukenal bernama Shin Gi Yeon, berambut coklat dan selalu diikat.

"Aaarggh! Kenapa harus 'Maid Cafe' ?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Hmm, soalnya 'Maid Cafe' sedang trend sekarang." jawab Shin Yu Yeon, kembaran Gi Yeon tetapi rambutnya selalu digerai dan dipakaikan bando atau pita. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah menyatakan kalau ia kecewa dengan responku.

"Yah! Tidak kah kalian tau_"

"APA?" tanya ketiganya sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan alasanku. Tentu saja, mereka juga menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh mereka. Sepertinya aku membangunkan macan betina (?)

"Err~ begini, festival musim semi kali ini, satu stan bazar tidak digunakan oleh satu kelas melainkan dua kelas." terangku hati-hati. Jelas aku tak mau diterkam mereka bulat-bulat kalau sampai aku salah bicara.

"Lalu, kelas apa yang akan satu stan dengan kita?" tanya Jihye dengan sabar. Diantara ketiga sahabat ini, dialah yang paling sering mengalah dan mengontrol emosi lainnya. Makanya, aku lebih dekat dengannya daripada temanku yang lain.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap tajam pada mereka. "Kelas 2-B."

"APAAA?" teriak ketiganya yang sukses mengharuskanku untuk menutup telinga.

"Kelas 2-B? Bukankah itu_"

"_kelas para badungan?"

Shin bersaudara bergantian mengumandangkan protesnya. Aku sampai heran, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa punya pemikiran yang sama? Apakah karena mereka kembaran? Oh, bisa jadi.

"Tapi, bukankah di kelas 2-B ada Jung Yunho? Dia kan bisa membantu kita. Kudengar dia dekat denganmu, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Jihye yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

_'Darimana dia bisa tau?'_

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah! Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Gi Yeon khawatir.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" giliran Yu Yeon yang menatapku khawatir.

"Ah, anniyo." secepatnya kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya ketiganya kompak. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuat mereka khawatir.

"Err~ bukan begitu. Menurutku sekalipun kita memaksa agar mereka mengikuti tema kita, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Kalian tau kan bagaimana karakter mereka? Ditambah lagi 85% siswanya adalah laki-laki. Mana mau mereka jadi maid?" ujarku membela diri.

Untuk sejenak kulihat mereka tak bisa membalas ucapanku. Tapi, "Kan ada kau, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Yah!"

"Kau kan laki-laki!"

"Tapi_"

"Kau bisa komunikasi dengan Yunho kan?"

DEG!

"Demi kelas kita, Jaejoong-ah!?" dan mereka mengeluarkan jurus terakhir mereka. Puppy eyes terlucu yang pernah aku lihat.

"Fyuuh~ baiklah." seruku pada akhirnya.

_'Yunho-ah, kuharap kau bisa kuajak kerjasama.'_

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Sore harinya...

Tohoshinki High School tampak lengah sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana kecuali, dua namja yang kini berada di atap gedung sekolah.

"Yun_"

"Ada perlu apa menyuruhku ke sini?"

Mendapat respon yang dingin, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini matanya dihadapkan pada punggung kokoh Yunho. Segera Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Begini, soal festival musim semi, kelasku mengajukan tema 'Maid Cafe'. Apakah kau setuju jika_"

"Tidak!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut karena ia belum selesai menjelaskan tetapi Yunho sudah menjawab pertanyaanya. "Kenapa? Apakah karena di kelasmu banyak siswa laki-laki jadi mereka tidak mau berperan sebagai maid?"

Beberapa detik, Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia seakan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Merasa permohonannya tak berguna, Jaejoong berniat untuk pamit sebelum hatinya bertambah sakit.

"Gurae. Aku bisa mengerti. Jika itu alasannya, aku bisa_"

"Bukan. Bukan itu alasanku, Jae-ah." perlahan Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Aku hanya tak mau mereka melihat penampilanmu sebagai maid."

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong perlahan menghangat. Ia merasa bahwa ia dibutuhkan, ia dilindungi, dan ia dicintai. Tapi, benarkah itu?

Yunho kembali menatap gerbang sekolah dari atap gedung, kini ia tak lagi menatap Jaejoong. Tanpa di duga, Yunho berlari menuju tepi atap gedung dan terjun dari tepinya.

"YUNHO-YAAA!" sekuat mungkin Jaejoong berlari dan berhenti tepat di tepi atap gedung. Ia khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. "YUNHOOO...!"

Srek~ Srek~

"HAY!" sesosok namja tampan keluar dari semak-semak belukar, dimana ia tadi menjatuhkan diri. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum puas pada Jaejoong.

"YAH! YUNHO PABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN? KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI!" balas Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar telah menitikkan air mata.

"HAHAHAHA~ ASAL KAU TAU JAE-AH. AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN KAU_ ADALAH MAIDKU!" teriak Yunho lantang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak memperdulikan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong terdiam membeku di atap gedung. Isakannya telah berhenti dan kini digantikan oleh perasaan bingung yang berkecambuk di dalam dirinya.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO! AKU MEMBENCIMUUU!" teriak Jaejoong sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi dengan santainya, Yunho tersenyum lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. "TERSERAH PADAMU! AKU AKAN MENAKHLUKKANMU KARENA AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU! DAN, CEPAT HAPUS AIR MATAMU ITU! HAHAHAHA~" tawa Yunho berangsur menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh tegapnya yang menghilang.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong memilih menegakkan tubuhnya, menghapus air matanya. "Yunho pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Ia pegang dadanya dan merasakan degup jantungnya. Tanpa sadar, bibir cherrynya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

~¤ Kaichou ¤~

Hari-H pun tiba...

Seperti yang telah dibayangkan Jaejoong, stand kelasnya pun kacau. Bagaimana tidak, semua persiapan dari awal hingga hari-H yang mengurusi adalah siswa kelas 2-A alias kelas Jaejoong. Sedangkan kelas 2-B, dari awal mereka sudah tidak mau ambil pusing dengan festival musim semi. Yang mereka tau, mereka hanya menjalani dan menikmatinya saja. Yah, menjalani di sini bukan berarti mereka akan mengikuti aturan yang ada melainkan mereka akan menjalani semau mereka. Apapun itu.

Termasuk saat ini, para namja kelas 2-B benar-benar memporakporandakan stand mereka. Mereka tak peduli dengan para pengunjung yang hendak masuk. Menurut mereka, mereka hanya mencari kenyamanan saat duduk di pintu masuk stand. Para yeoja pun tak bisa melakukan hal yang berarti karena jelas mereka kalah dalam jumlah dan tenaga. Maid Cafe benar-benar kacau.

-Author POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaejoong POV-

"Haish, di mana sih orang itu? Kenapa disaat penting seperti ini dia malah kabur? Aaargggh! Menyebalkan!"

Kini, aku tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Mau tau kenapa aku di sini? Padahal seharusnya aku ikut membantu stand kelasku, kan? Ah, masalahnya partner kelasku itu sangat menjengkelkan. Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak ikut banting tulang untuk mendirikan stand dan tadi mereka tiba lalu merusak stand kami. Arggh!

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Kini, sampailah aku di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan '2-B'. Sejenak kukumpulkan nafasku lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Sreek~

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Baru saja aku memasuki kelas itu, aku telah dihadapi pemandangan yang 'tidak sedap'.

"YAA! Jung Yunho! Mana pakaianmu? Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" teriakku begitu aku mampu mengendalikan nafasku.

Namja itu, namja yang tidak memakai sehelai kain yang mengekspos dada bidangnya, mendudukkan diri dengan santainya. Ia duduk di atas meja yang tadi ia pakai untuk berbaring dan kini ia duduk membelakangiku. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, Jae-ah. Kukira siapa? Mau mencuri pandang pada tubuh atletisku?" godanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum seksi-nya. What? Seksi?

"MWO? ANDWAE!" tolakku sambil kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya_"

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

"Hanya apa?" tanya Yunho. Tepat di depanku. Ia hanya membiarkan 5 cm wajahnya di depanku. Ah, dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu.

Sret~

"Katakan," Yunho menarik daguku. "Apa maumu?"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

_'Ya, Tuhan. Jantungku berdetak cepat lagi. Kenapa?'_

"Kau mau kita french kiss lagi?"

DEG!

"Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Yunh~"

"Benarkah?"

Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah kami. Dan lagi, tanpa sadar aku ikut menutup mataku.

_'Ya, Tuhan. Aku tau ini salah tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku? Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi.'_

"KYAAAA~" teriakku keras sambil memundurkan tubuhku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho hanya menampakkan wajah jahilnya. Ia tampak senang dengan ekspresiku. "Ahahaha~ kau pikir apa?"

"Eh?"

Yunho berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil pakaiannya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Hmm," entah mengapa aku memerlukan pemikiran panjang karena cukup terganggu dengan kejadian tadi. "Ah, iya. Tolong bujuk teman-temanmu untuk ikut membantu stand kita. Mereka hanya memporakporandakannya tadi." ujarku setengah mengadu.

Yunho berbalik. Sambil mengaitkan kancing pakaiannya ia menjawab, "Soal itu, aku tak mau ikut campur."

"Yah~" desahku kecewa sambil kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Kecuali_"

"Kecuali apa?" tanyaku kilat begitu aku menyadari akan ada kesempatan darinya.

Ia selesai memakai pakaiannya lalu ia menatapku tajam. "Kau mau bersikap manis padaku."

"Mwo? Bersikap manis padamu? Aissh, jangan harap ya!" kilahku cepat. 'Cukup sekali itu saja aku bersikap manis padanya. Itu hanya KECELAKAAN!'

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." tanggapnya sambil berjalan mendekatimu. "Itu urusanmu. Aku tak mau membantu banyak." lanjutnya sambil melewatiku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar pintu di belakangku tertutup.

Sreek~

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lesu, kuseret kakiku menuju stand kelas. Ah, pasti teman-teman sangat sibuk. Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku dan keadaan berbeda 180 derajat dari yang kubayangkan.

Pintu masuk tertata rapi. Pengunjung sangat tertib dan banyak. Dan yang paling tak mungkin adalah Yunho memakai baju maid untuk melayani para pengunjung.

_'Meski memakai pakaian seperti itu, ia tetap tampan.'_

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan semangat. Aku segera masuk ke dalam stand dan ikut membantu melayani para pengunjung.

"Annyeonghaseo, yeorobun!" seruku bersemangat begitu aku sampai di dalam stand.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah! Kau dari mana saja? Kau tau, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." seru Jihye tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari dapur dengan memakai celemek berwarna merah jambu.

"Pengunjung kita sangat banyak. Kita sampai dibuat repot olehnya." celoteh Yu Yeon menyambung ucapan Jihye. Ia tidak keluar dari dapur melainkan dari salah satu meja pengunjung.

"Untung saja ada Yunho. Jadi kami tidak terlalu repot. Aku baru tau kalau Yunho sangat ahli memasak." lanjut Gi Yeon tiba-tiba.

Mataku beredar mencari sosoknya. Namja itu kini tengah berdiri sambil melayani pengunjung dan menyunggingkan senyum menawan di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut tersenyum untuknya.

"Gumawo, Yunnie.."

-Jaejoong POV End-

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Rajutan senja kini mulai tampak di langit cerah. Meski begitu, masih jelas tampak para siswa THS sibuk melayani pengunjung. Ya, sudah setengah hari mereka mengadakan festival musim semi. Namun, kini keramaiannya tak seramai tadi pagi.

Berkat itu semua, Jaejoong kini terlepas dari kesibukan stand. Ia telah mengganti pakaian maidnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kini ia berjalan mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi belum ia temui.

"Haish, ke mana sih Jidat lebar itu? Dari tadi aku belum melihat batang hidungnya. Memangnya ia ditelan bumi?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan menuju taman sekolah.

Tak berapa lama ia menggerutu, jarak beberapa meter di depannya, di balik semak belukar, Jaejoong melihat dua namja tengah berdiri berhadapan. Jaejoong mengenal salah satunya, seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tak salah lagi, ia menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Sementara itu, dua namja yang tengah berhadapan itu kini membicarakan hal yang privasi. Seorang namja dengan kulit halusnya dan jidat selebar lapangan terbang (?). Serta dihadapannya adalah adik kandungnya yang baru saja pulang kampung (?).

"Oh, ayolah, Hyung. Kami semua membutuhkanmu. Ikutlah kembali bersamaku."

"Jika itu demi meneruskan perusahaan Abeoji, aku serahkan padamu, Yoohwan. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai kampung halaman kita ini. Aku tak mau kembali ke tempat itu lagi." tolak Yoochun sehalus mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, Park Yoohwan adalah adik kesayangannya.

"Apakah karena Hyung mempunyai kekasih di sini?" tanya Yoohwan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aniyo," Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tajam pada adiknya. "Aku di sini karena aku merasa lebih berguna di sini."

"Hyung! Abeoji membutuhkanmu!" bentak Yoohwan dengan raut menahan amarah.

"Yoohwan! Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku tak pernah menyukai namja itu. Dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju Umma menikah lagi. Abeoji kandung kita masih melihat di langit sana." balas Yoochun tak kalah sarkartis.

PLAK!

"Hyung! Sadarlah! Umma butuh pengganti Abeoji. Umma berhak bahagia. Kita tak boleh egois!"

Yoochun mengusap pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan adiknya. "Ya! Aku egois, kuakui itu. Karena aku egois maka pulanglah ke Amerika sendirian. Aku tak sudi bertemu dengan namja itu."

"HYUNG!" / "YOOCHUN-AH!"

Mendengar suara lain yang memanggilnya, Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati dua namja berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang namja bermata musang dan seorang namja bermata bulat. Tak lain adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Secepat mungkin Yoochun membuang raut dinginnya dan menggantinya dengan raut ceria dan lemah seperti biasa.

"Hyung? Kenapa di sini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan tatapan keduanya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada adiknya. Ia yakin keduanya akan segera mengintrogasinya jika ia tak cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah ada yang bermasalah dengan stand sekolah?"

"Aniyo!" jawab Jaejoong cepat. Matanya masih mengarah pada namja di belakang Yoochun. "Siapa namja itu, Yoochun-ah?"

"Ah, dia_" Yoochun tak dapat mengelak dan tak mampu menjawab karena namja di belakangnya terlanjur memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Park Yoohwan, dongsaeng Park Yoochun." jawabnya diselingi kerlingan sinis.

"Oh, dongsaeng Yoochun. Kukira siapa?" Jaejoong melirik pada Yoochun yang kini tengah menatap khawatir pada dongsaeng-nya. "Aku tak tau kalau kau punya dongsaeng, Yoochun-ah?"

"Aku..." Yoochun tampak ragu menjelaskan. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya daripada harus menjawabnya.

"Aku meminta Yoochun kembali ke Amerika." tutur Yoohwan memecah keheningan.

"Mwo?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut.

"Annio. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak akan kembali, Yoohwan." ujar Yoochun memaksa.

Jaejoong tampak bingung dengan permasalahan kedua Park bersaudara itu. Sementara Yunho memilih diam sambil mengamati ketiganya.

Tiba-tiba, Yoohwan berbalik dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Hyung. Mungkin kau perlu waktu. Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Bye~" tak lama kemudian namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan ketiga siswa THS itu.

Setelah Yoohwan hilang dari pandangan mereka, Yoochun mulai teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh, itu. Sejak tadi aku belum melihatmu. Aku jadi khawatir kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu. Yah, seperti itu." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pipi Yoochun yang memerah karena ditampar oleh Yoohwan.

"Ah, ini? Gwenchana." Yoochun mengusap pipinya kasar lalu menatap Yunho. "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku tadi datang untuk menahan Jaejoong agar tidak tersulut emosi. Tadi dia berniat melerai kalian saat dongsaeng-mu itu menamparmu tapi aku cekal tangannya." jelas Yunho masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ah, jinjjayo?" Yoochun justru tampak sungkan karena telah membuat Ketua OSIS-nya khawatir.

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Gurae! Kita kembali ke lapangan utama saja. Aku lapar." keluh Yoochun sambil berjalan melewati keduanya.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap dalam kebingungan. Tapi kemudian keduanya ikut berlari ke lapangan utama.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di dekat gerbang THS. Seorang namja yang duduk di jok penumpang kini tampak menyeringai. Ia tak henti menatap sekolah di depannya dan secarik kertas yang tak lain berisi gambar seorang namja cantik yang memakai baju maid. Namja bermarga Choi itu menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau akan tamat dan segera dikeluarkan dari Tohoshinki."

=TBC=

Adakah yang menunggu epep ini? Maaf clu critanya gak sesuai sama harapan kalian ato gak sesuai dengan crita manga aslinya. Toh aku kan udh bilang kalo ini ADAPTASI. Jadi kalo critanya beda gak papa dong?

A/N: Don't Like? Don't Bash! If you Like, please give ur comment ,


End file.
